Cause You Live
by ShadowGirl4ever
Summary: Kouji can't control his feelings for Takuya, but what he does could ruin both their lives, And does.
1. Chapter 1

A/n I really wanted to write something that didn't have any made ups in it. So (Hopefully) this story will have no, I repeat, no made-ups! Now that that is cleared up. I do not own Digimon! On to the story.

'Cause You Live 

Kouji looked at the bridge that went over the lake. It was one in the morning; no one was there but him. He had picked that time for that fact. Why? Because he was going to kill himself. The reason, now that is story worth telling.

Yesterday was his best friend's birthday. Takuya gave himself a party, for his five friends to come to. Everyone came and everything was going great. That was until the end. At the end was when Kouji ruined both his an his best friends life.

Takuya stood at the door saying 'good-bye' and 'thank you for coming' to all his friends. When Kouji and Kouichi were about to leave Kouji looked at his twin, who nodded and left.

Kouji stood in front of Takuya, facing him but not looking at him, "Takuya, can I tell you something?"

"Sure!"

"Don't hate me." Takuya nodded. Kouji looked up to see Takuya looking at him. His sappy still on his face. And that was when Kouji ruined both their lives. The chocolate eyes, the smile, it was what Kouji had loved about the boy from the day they had met. That and his personality.

Kouji pushed his friend against the wall and captured his lips. The kiss was long and the whole time Takuya stood still. Kouji pulled away and looked down, "That's kinda what I wanted to tell you. That I love you. I've loved you since the day we met." With that the blue haired boy ran.

Tears pricked up in his eyes as he slammed the front door shut. His step-mom and dad were out still so he ran to his room. Once there he locked the door and sat on his bed, _'How could I have done that? Now Takuya's gonna hate me. I can't believe I did that and on his birthday of all days.'_

He was so busy thinking that he didn't hear the phone ring.

'**Minamoto residence. Hey this is Kouji, dad and I can't get to the phone; you can leave a message or try again later. Thanks, bye!' 'Please leave a message after the beep.' Beep**

"Kouji! Pick up, please. This is Takuya. Please pick up. I know you're there. Fine I'm coming over."

20 minutes later Takuya knocked on the door, "Kouji! Open up. Please! Come on, Kouji, we need to talk."

Kouji heard his friend call out but didn't get up, didn't even stop writing his note.

_Dear, dear, Takuya,_

_I know I showed you how I feel but I feel like I need to tell you one last time. I love you. I love your eyes, smile, personality and everything about you._

_Kouji "lone wolf' Minamoto_

_P.s. By the time you get this it will be too late to stop me._

Kouji folded up the note and climbed out his window, landing softly in the grass. He walked to Takuya's and slipped the note under the door. Then he ran.

That brings us to now. Kouji is sitting on the railing of the bridge, staring at his reflection, "God, I'm pitiful, aren't I? Takuya would never love me." With that said he stood up, look around, and then jumped. He felt the cold water wash over him, his hair moving from side to side.

Takuya ran to the bridge, threw off his coat and jumped in after his friend. When he felt his body covered in water he opened his yes and saw his friend's body floating towards the bottom. He swam down and wrapped his arms around Kouji's body. He pulled the other boy up to the surface.

Dragging Kouji's still from onto the shore was a hard task. Takuya looked at his chest and yelped, for his friend didn't look like he was breathing, "Come on, Kouji. Don't be dead. Please, I love you."

Then he noticed it. At first it was slow but then it became faster until the blue haired boy started to cough.

Kouji opened his eyes and saw the brown haired, brown-eyed angel looking at him with tears in his eyes, "Tak…Takuya?"

Takuya pulled Kouji into a hug, "Oh god, Kouji, don't you ever do that to me again! I was so scared you were going to die and I would never see you again."

"Kouji pulled away, "Why do you care after…after I kissed you?"

"Because I knew you loved me too."

"What's that mean?"

"It means I love you, Kouji." Takuya said before kissing the stunned Kouji.

**The End!**

SLA Wow… Um…Did I just write a Takouji? If I did could someone make sure I'm still sane…if I was to start with. Well please review and tell me if I should writ another part from Takuya's POV? That's all Bye!


	2. Broken

'**Cause You Live**

**ByShadowgirl4ever**

Chapter 2Broken 

When following Kouji into the water, I freaked. I thought he was going to die and it scared me. I couldn't lose him cause I loved him. He must have thought that I wouldn't though I don't know why. I mean why wouldn't I? He's cute, nice (Once you get past the icy cold fortress.) and um…hot! I think I didn't really notice my feelings for him until after I started to go out with his brother.

Yeah I went out with Kouichi but that didn't last long because soon after I started to notice that the only reason I was going out with him was because Kouji was going out with a guy from school and I knew Kouichi was close enough that I could pretend he was Kouji. The whole plan backfired though when on one of our dates I called him Kouji. Since then Kouichi has known that I had the hots for his brother.

What I didn't know was why Kouji felt so awkward around me. But now I do and I wish I had had the guts to tell him instead of standing still after he kissed me and told me. After he kissed me and ran off, I was standing with my door open for about ten minutes. Then I tried calling him but no luck. So I said I was going to come to his place. That didn't workout either so here I am now pulling his still body out of the water, oh god I hope he's okay!

I look down at his chest and yelp. He's not breathing, at least I can't tell if he is or not that I can see. "Come on, Kouji. Don't be dead. Please, I love you." _'You can't die 'til I've told you that.'_

Then I saw it. At first it was slow but then it got faster until he was coughing. Kouji opened his eyes and saw me; I think he saw my tears, "Tak…Takuya?"

I pulled him into a hug, "Oh god, Kouji, don't you ever do that to me again! I was so scared you were going to die and I would never see you again."

He pulled away, "Why do you care after…after I kissed you?"

"Because I knew you loved me too."

"What's that mean?"

"It means I love you, Kouji." I said before pulling him into a kiss.

When we pulled away, we were both gasping for breath and he wouldn't let me go, not that I minded. It felt nice but I was cold so I thought he might be too. "Kouji. We should go to my place and dry off. It's cold and being wet doesn't help." He nodded and we headed back to my place.

I started to get worried when, after we started walking, Kouji wouldn't stop coughing. I had once heard about people drowning without being in water. It was something about water staying in their lungs. But they had to have been in the water for a long time. I think it was longer then how long Kouji was in there for. I hope so. He probably just has a cold.

We got to my house and I saw my parents standing in the door. When they saw us my mom ran off and got towels and blankets. Kouji was wrapped in a few when I said that I would go change. While I was doing that, Kouji was sitting on my bed, trying to look anywhere but at me. I don't think it worked though.

When I was dressed I sat down next to him and wrapped my arms around him. It felt really good. I could tell he liked it too. He fell asleep and curled up in my lap. My hand wandered through his hair as I thought about how cold he was. It scared me enough to go talk to my mom.

"Mom?" I asked as I peered into her room.

She looked up, "Yes?"

"Kouji is really cold and it's scaring me. I think he might be sick."

"Let me check." My mom went and looked, "I think we should take him to the hospital. Go get Shinya up and be ready to go. You might also want to call his family."

I nodded and went and got Shinya up, telling him to get ready then I went and called Kouichi.

"Hello?" I heard Kouichi mumble.

"Kouichi, this is Takuya."

"Oh hey Takuya. What's up? Do you know what time it is?"

"Two eleven, but look it's important. It's about Kouji" I didn't get to say anything before Kouichi yelped.

"What about Kouji!"

"He tried to kill himself but I saved him and now he's really sick and we're going to take him to the hospital. Mom told me to call you and your family but I gotta go so we can leave."

"I tell mom and call dad. Thanks for calling I think we'll be there soon." And with that I heard the line go dead.

I sighed and went back to help Mom with Kouji. We picked him up, he was still asleep, and walked to the car. I sat in back with Kouji leaning on me, and Shinya on the other side. Dad drove and Mom sat in the other seat. We got to the hospital quickly and went up to the desk. The nurse was the only one there. She looked at us as we came in. Mom went up to talk to her. The nurse came up and helped me bring Kouji to a room.

When I got back to the waiting room I saw Kouichi freaking out. Now that he was awake he could tell something was wrong with his brother. When I got up next to him he fell into my arms crying. That really scared me. It could mean Kouji was really bad! He had to be to have Kouichi this upset.

We sat down and waited. I didn't look at the door, just Kouichi. He would know how his twin was doing. Soon everyone but Kouichi and I were asleep. I was watching Kouichi who was leaning on me for comfort. He really did like me, I guess.

I was nodding off when Kouichi bolted up to stand. His eyes were clouded and I knew what had happened when tears started to spill out of his eyes. I didn't notice my own tears as I stood up and hugged him. We waited, hoping that the nurse or anyone would come through those doors and tell us that Kouichi was wrong, that Kouji wasn't...

The nurse from the desk walked out and waited for us to wake up the others. She smiled sadly at us and both Kouichi and I ran out, we knew what she was going to say and couldn't hear it. We ran to the park, the bridge and sat down and cried. Kouichi sat in my lap and I didn't care because I needed someone and Kouichi was the only one who would understand what I needed then.

I almost didn't go to Kouji's funeral but Kouichi begged me. He couldn't go there alone. I agreed because even though the others would be there it wouldn't be the same for him or me.

We sat next to each other and held hands at one point Kouichi leaned against me and cried. I waited until after the funeral to cry with Kouichi. At the end after everyone was done talking and had left but before they buried him Kouichi and I walked up to say good-bye. Kouichi kissed his brother's forehead and whispered something. I walked up and kissed Kouji on the lips. He was cold unlike what he had come to be since we met. "I'll always love you."

Kouichi and I walked out but we didn't go to where anyone else was. We walked to the empty park. Empty of the world because of clouds that said rain. We walked to a lake in the park. When we got there it started to rain lightly. We took off our coats and pulled out the notes slightly. There were the same in every word except for brother and lover and our names. We would go out the same way Kouji had.

**SG4E**-Hey what do you think? Is it a good end for this story? Please review.


End file.
